


Born In A Flash

by solacednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Strangers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacednp/pseuds/solacednp
Summary: Phil sees a stranger at the airport and thinks they're hot so he decides takes a picture. But, the flash is on.





	Born In A Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In no way I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan and Phil. This is a work of fiction.

"The flight for Florida departuring at 8 am is delayed and rescheduled for 2 pm." A loud voice echoed the airport halls. Phil's jaw dropped when he heard the announcement. His flight was supposed to leave in an hour, but now he had to wait an extra six. Phil scoffed and crosses his arms over his chest. He couldn't stay in Florida for too long, anyway, and now he is even going to miss the family dinner. 

 

Phil's ears were pulsing and he couldn't concentrate at all. He picked up a Steven King novel and tried to continue where he left off, but letters became jumbled in his eyes. A few mintues passed before Phil figured out he was ripping the page and he slammed the book shut. It was impossible to normally adjust his position in the uncomfortable seats, but he still settled on to sleeping at the end. It would at least make the waiting shorter.

Phil laid down, taking up a few seats in the corner. He pulled out his headphones, chose a calming playlist on his phone and drifted into sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Phil woke up an hour and a half later. He stretched in the seats and felt a cramp in his lower back caused by the edges of the seats that were stabbing his back.  _Great._ His back was sore from sleeping in the worst position you could imagine a 6' 2" man in. He looked around the place where he was resting, or at leaat trying to. People were rushing to get to their flights, others were sitting in the chairs next to him, scrolling through their smartphones. On the row of seats opposite to him an elderly couple was chatting, a dad was having obvious trouble with keeping his kid in the same spot and another man his age was working on his laptop right in front of him. 

 

Phil was straight as a ruler when it came to his sexuality. He only dated girls and never even wondered how it would be to do the same thing with a guy. But when he saw this man it was like someone took the ruler and twisted it.

 

The stranger had short, brown hair with shaved sides. The curls were swirling in all kinds of directions and Phil felt a sudden urge to tangle his fingers in them. The man was wearing a black and white striped oversized sweater which let out a bit of his collarbones peek out. He was wearing tight skinny  _ripped_ black jeans which Phil never saw look this good on a guy before. His hands were typing something on his laptop and,  _no way_ , he was wearing  _black nail polish._ Phil would usually feel ashamed to stare at someone for so long, but the only thing he could think about was how  _pretty_ this guy was. Not just pretty, attractive as hell too.

 

_What am I thinking?_ Haze filled his head and clouded his racionality. He pulled out his phone and was determined to take a picture - it was stalkerish, sure, but he probably won't ever see him again anyway. 

 

Phil raised his phone, his thoughts still a little blurry, and turned on the camera. His hands were shaking, but he didn't care because  _damn,_ he never saw a more attractive person in his life. He clicked the button and a bright light flickered. 

 

_Fuck fuck fuck I'm such an idiot how stupid can you be Phil why does everything happen to me oh my fucking God._

He accidentally turned on the flash. 

 

Phil quickly lowered his phone and acted like he couldn't see something on the screen. He gave himself about 10 mental hits in the face when a faded shadow covered his phone screen. 

 

"Is this seat occupied?"

 

The man's beautiful voice made Phil shiver. He nodded quickly, resulting in the stranger sitting on his right side. 

 

"You know, taking candid photos of people at the airport is better without a flashlight." The man spoke again after an agonizing minute and Phil turned around to face him. The brunette's lips were curved in a smirk. _His eyes._ Phil got distracted again and tried to construct a sentence. "Oh, I really-I accidentally turned the camera on. Sorry."

 

The man chuckled." Oh really? It seemed to me you were checking me out. I guess I was wrong then." He said with ease and leaned his elbow on the top of the chair. 

 

"I just never saw a guy wearing an outfit like yours." Phil said without thinking and the man raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Not that anything is wrong with that." He quickly added. 

 

"So you  _were_  checking me out." The man smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Daniel Howell. Or Dan. Whatever you prefer."

 

_Daniel._

 

"I'm Philip-Phil Lester" Phil adjusted his words and shook Dan's hand. 

 

"So, what are you doing here, Philip-Phil Lester?" Dan leaned against the chair. His gaze dropped from Phil's eyes down to his legs and back up and Phil shivered again. 

 

"Oh, I'm travelling to Florida for a vacation with my family but my flight got delayed and now I'm stuck here for another" he paused to take a look at his phone, "five hours." Phil sighed. 

 

"I'm heading to Anaheim in California." Dan added. "So, we're both sitting here, wasting our precious, short life - wanna walk around and see what this airport offers?"

 

Phil stopped and thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah. Why not?"

 

* * *

 

Dan and Phil were walking around the airport for 20 minutes now, but Phil felt like he knew Dan for ages. He was a really relaxed and funny person and really easy to talk to. Phil learned they shared a lot of interests - from music to video games and anime. 

 

They were passing a restaurant when Dan stopped. "Fuck, I'm starving. Wanna go and eat something?"

 

"Okay." Phil replied and they walked in the restaurant. It took them a few minutes to find an empty table.

 

"So, we went through hobbies and pets. What do you do for a living, Philip?" Dan leaned against the wooden table after they sat down. 

 

"It sound so formal when you say it like that." Phil said. Dan laughed and Phil noticed his dimples. "I'm a presenter on BBC Radio 1. I have a show every Monday evening at 9."

 

"Cool. I always wanted to try that. Monday at 9, you said?" Dan said as an afterthought and Phil nodded. "Okay. I might just tune in." He continued. Phil wrote down a mental note to not do anything too embarrassing on Monday. 

 

"And you?"

 

"I'm a Youtuber, actually. I'm going to VidCon today."

 

"That's great! I had a youtube channel back in 2007, but I didn't really get a lot of support so I kind of gave up." Phil's voice turned into a mumble and Dan frowned.  

 

"Why? I'm sure you were great at it. You really have the charisma for YouTube." Phil was now blushing like a teenager.  _How are you doing this, Dan Howell?_

"The Amazing Phil" Dan said dramatically, throwing his hands around, "you should get back into it. I'd love to see some of your ideas." Phil didn't know it was possible to blush an ever darker shade of red. 

 

"You know what? I think I will."

 

* * *

 

Their meal went smoothly. Phil couldn't believe he stumbled upon such a great guy _at_   _the airport._ But before they knew it, it was time for Dan to go to California. 

 

Phil walked Dan back to his gate. They stopped and fell into silence for a few moments before Dan spoke up. "So this is it then." He said, hints of disappointment in his voice. 

 

"Have a good time at VidCon."

 

"Thanks. You have fun with your family." Dan forced a smile and then turned around to rummage through his backpack. He found an old receipt and he scribbled something on it with a pen. "So, um, I thought if you maybe, you don't have to, wanna hang out when I get back-" Dan stuttered a little for the first time today. 

 

"I'd love to." Phil was beaming with joy. Dan smiled back at him. "Who knows, we might even film a collab one day." Dan laughed and handed Phil the paper. "Call me when you get back" Dan gave him a quick wink and walked away. He then turned around, waved at Phil and disappeared through the gate. 

 

For the next hour, Phil couldn't stop smiling. He even got himself a few strange looks, but he couldn't care less. When it was finally time to board, he rushed through the airport all the way to his gate. While waiting, he was tapping his foot on the floor. He finally got to his seat (slightly more comfortable, but still pretty bad, he noted). He immediately plugged in his headphones and typed  _daniel howell_ in the YouTube search bar. He found a playlist on his channel titled: All my videos! (sit back and enjoy the ride).

 

Two hundred and two videos. Hopefully enough for a nine-hour plane flight. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^


End file.
